The Diseasel
"The Diseasel" is a second season episode. It aired in October 24, 1986. Plot Tank engine twins Bill and Ben are shunting china clay trucks and leave to collect some more, but return to find them gone. Their crews deduce that the thief is a diesel, and the two go to find the diesel. They soon find him in the yard, and to pay him out confound him into thinking there is one engine capable of teleporting onto different lines, until Edward shows up and explains. The twins apologise to the diesel, who calls himself BoCo, and leave Edward and BoCo to make humour of the situation. Featured Characters * Edward * Bill and Ben * BoCo Trivia * BoCo's faces are really Daisy's with the makeup removed. * First appearances of BoCo the Diesel and Bill & Ben the Tank Engine Twins. * Bill and Ben's configurations are 0-4-0, while BoCo's is Co-Bo. * First time Bill and Ben's theme and BoCo's theme are heard. * Like in Main Line Engines, Bill and Ben, in real time, obstruct the points to the main line, so their method of stopping BoCo is somewhat questionable. Goofs * Unlike in Main Line Engines, Bill and Ben do not obstruct the points to the main line, so their method of stopping BoCo is somewhat questionable. * When Bill and Ben puff through Wellsworth a studio beam is visible at the top. * As Bill and Ben puff into the shed behind BoCo's train, look to the left of the shed to see what appears to be a soup can. * The narrator says Ben (on BoCo's right) went forward, but he goes to the left in the next shot. * In the version narrated by Ringo Starr, he says "Bill pretended to be frightened", but in the version narrated by him and George Carlin, they say "Bill pretended '''not' to be frightened". * When Ringo Starr says ''"Bill took his place," the track where Ben was previously bounced up. * When Edward arrives his bogie is derailed. * When the twins apologise to BoCo, Edward disappears. * As the camera moves towards BoCo at the end of the episode, you can see part of the studio reflected in his windows. * One of Bill and Ben's drivers say "We'll take away your names and numbers", but they don't have number in the television series. Only their nameplates are shown. Bill and Ben have number in real time. * In the scene where Bill and Ben go away after they place their trucks, they actually don't disappear as they stop right at the top of the screen. * BoCo - Co-Bo Name BoCo Name Wheels Co-Bo * In the scene where Bill and Ben go away after they place their trucks, there appear to be some fingers either pulling the twins away or placing some misplaced track. * When Ben comes up next to Boco on his right, he looks to his right, but when Bill came up to his left, Boco doesn't look to his left. Why was that? Category:Season 2 episodes